Doctorwhoknows
Doctorwhoknows Doctorwhoknows (Doc) is a long time player of EarthMC, having joined on March 4th 2017. He has witnessed most of the historical events of the server and been involved in a large percentage of them. He has been a member of America until January 2018 (leaving to lead Canada), but re-joined America in February. Towns and Nations Towns: America, Kanata PWW: Early March to Late July Prestige Imperium (PI): Late July to November 1 Canada: November 1 to Present Biography Early Days/The Old Era Doctorwhoknows was "born" in early March of 2017, towards the end of The Old Era. He assumed the name Doc to protect his true identity, that of Benjamin Sisko. Doc was immediately invited to America and only left in January 2018 to lead Canada, becoming one of the top citizens of the town. On his first day, Doc was invited to raid GuardedCharlie's California, putting him in one of the longest lasting conflicts on the server. Dark Era Doc's first major crisis came with the rise of Soviet. America, being a key PWW town, was central in the PWW-Soviet conflicts. Here Doc first showed his strengths in politics and strategy. With the rise of Praxis, Doc consolidated his power further, becoming essential in the fight against California. Era of Growth Doc then attempted to organize PWW against Maracaibo. Although most of the organizational attempts did not happen, Doc showed the PWW leadership his commitment and became a valued advisor in the late PWW. He attempted to organize a formal military, but with the imminent collapse of PWW, most of these attempts met a dead end. However, Doc was successful in forming a PWW Intelligence division, which was heavily involved in preparations for war against USTN. First Retreat Due to Doc having IRL things to do, he was not on the server during late July/early August, meaning he missed the fall of PWW and the traumatic times around it. Doc came back from his retreat on August 9, expecting a world dominated by either PWW or the Seaterrica/Maracaibo alliance. Instead, he came back disillusioned by a world without PWW, Maracaibo, or Seaterrica. America had joined PI, and Doc began working in the new nation. The New Era Due to his work in PWW, Doc was put on the first council of Prestige Imperium. He was instrumental in setting up the government of PI, being the driving force for democracy in that nation and a major force in forming its constitution. He stepped down after the first elections, and did not return to the council, instead fulfilling an advisory role. During this time, Doc helped plan PI's actions on the third war day and worked to improve relations with Jing. However, PI was decaying, and Doc's efforts were largely ineffective. The Reconstruction Era On 30 Sept, Fix began the server's third war day. PI won handily, but due to the unprovoked and unplanned attack on Canada. This action lead to the complete destruction of PI's credibility, furthered by Kabi's decision to join PI and the slow process in returing that great city. Doc worked tirelessly to repair relations with Canada and Jing, but to no avail. Also during this time, Doc revealed his true identity of Benjamin Sisko, sent from The Prophets into this alternate timeline to ensure its survival. In mid-October, Doc decided that America would be better served by joining Canada for a time. He proposed a vote on the matter to Luke883, mayor of America, and it was decided that America would leave PI. America joined Canada on Nov. 1, and Doc has been working for Canada since, being a negotiator in the October War. With that war's conclusion, Doc has returned to negotiating with other nations. The Era of Hope and the second retreat In December 2017, Doc was elected Chief of Canada. He began pushing for the industrialization of Canada and helped Brendan1903, the current leader of Canada, in his administration. Doc also retreated again from Minecraft to focus on his studies, but by the end of the month was back. In the campaign for January 2018, Doc ran for Hoyenah and was elected. As Hoyenah, Doc oversaw the first organized industrialization attempts in Canada. He brought increased transpara\ency to the government and presided over the addition of several towns. Doc also presided over the Third Canadian Civil Disagreement, bringing that to a close. Towards mid-January, Doc helped organize Canada's weapons research along with David_Crockett, Moviescrafter, LoganCreeper, Brendan1903, and several others. He also started working on EMC war theory in response to this research. With rumors of a reset in abundance, Doc also developed his "Ideas for a New World", a set of guidelines meant to preserve the best of EMC and prevent the worse, in case a reset happened (listed below). The Era of Patience Doc has been relatively quiet since the start of the era, tending to do small tasks in America and refine his theories further. Doc was appointed mod at the start of February, quickly showing he did not take kindly to nonsense and toxicity. Major Contributions Superpower Equation: Power = Money + Land + Influence + Military Strength + Active Population 0-1: 3rd World 1-2: Nation 2-3: Regional Power 3-4: Regional Superpower 4-5: Superpower 5: World State This is a 1-5 qualitative scale designed to quantify power, with 5 being a world state. Each variable is on a 0-1 scale. For example, PWW in April 2017 was approximately a 4.3, while Canada in September-October 2017 was a 4.0. Doc's Ideas for a New World Doc’s ideas for a New World General Server guidelines These points are designed mainly to prevent the worst of EMC * Keep all current EMC rules regarding wars, griefing, toxicity, etc. These can be evaluated at a later date. * Add environmental rules * Add in a time delay before a new player can form a nation, and a delay before a town can join a nation (1 week each should suffice) * Set a 1 month fall time for inactivity Environmental Guidelines These are to prevent environmental degradation on the scale seen in old Europe. * The Environment and its inhabitants should be preserved. This allows for natural beauty in the surroundings and allows sustainable resource use. * Replant Trees, do not kill animals outside of towns, use all parts of what is gathered. * Avoid open pit mines. Mine underground, mine safely. * Avoid TNT use where possible. Holes can be filled with cobble with a layer of dirt/sand/etc on top or filled with water to make lakes. Ideological Guidelines These are to preserve the complex politics of the server (one of its main attractions) while starting fresh * The old ideologies of EMC (globalism, toxicism, regionalism) have no place on a new server. Experiment, try new things. This is a clean slate, act as such * The ideologies laid out at the start of the server will carry on for its entire history. * Ideologies propogated by force are suspect * Diplomacy is both desirable for and necessary to resolve conflicts. Use force only in response to force. Historical Record These are to preserve the other great aspect of EMC: Its focus on history and how that plays into current server events * Each nation should assign a record keeper to record its history, where possible. * A standardized dating and recording system must be established as soon as possible. EMC Nuclear Theory: Doc’s EMC Nuclear Theory Definition * A “weapon” is any device that is used to siege towns and cause massive amounts of landscape and health damage. It includes but is not limited to: TNT cannons, lava devices, and dispenser systems * “Nuclear weapons” refer specifically to TNT-based systems that fall under the above definition. Assumptions * It is assumed that stable nation states do not inherently desire to use these weapons, for the following reason ** Weapons will likely cause massive amounts of server lag, making the server unplayable ** Use of these weapons carries immense diplomatic and military consequences, including Mutually Assured Destruction of strategic or prominent targets ** Weapon use is an act of extreme aggression and will likely be used in conjunction with more traditional means of warfare. ** Weapon testing will destroy large areas of otherwise usable land and will be very noticeable unless certain precautions are taken * These reasons do not necessarily apply to non-nuclear or toxic nations (those groups oriented towards destroying the server). In fact, toxic nations may use these weapons liberally without regard for the consequences. Theory of Use * Considering that nation states will not likely use these weapons unless desperate, these weapons will have their maximum potential when present and ready, but not used. ** Having such a weapon pointed at a potential foe will force the foe into one of two extremes: submission or increased resistance ** This has the potential to turn existing tensions into full scale wars, and wars into genocides ** Accordingly, these weapons are best used as bargaining chips and as a “knife to the throat” * Weapons will likely be deployed in such a manner as to hit prominent or strategic targets ** This will increase the incentive to outpost other nation’s unofficial claims/areas of influence and exaggerate tensions further. Weapons will be built on the claims ** Multiple weapons may be aimed at 1 target * Wars will be fought in two manners: full scale or limited ** Currently, there are two kinds of wars: Global and Regional. Weapons add a new dimension to that aspect (Global Limited, Global Full-Scale, etc) ** Limited wars will not involve weapons, while full-scale wars will Side Effects/Political Implications * Any nation that has the ability to manufacture multiple of these weapons will have power equal to all others who can manufacture multiple weapons. Similarly, those who do not manufacture these weapons will lose power. * Industry will likely skyrocket world-wide in order to mass produce the materials for these weapons ** This means those that already have the industry in place have a distinct advantage. Those with large amounts of wealth can quickly close that gap, however. ** Diplomacy will be sought more as a means of solving conflicts ** The assumption that weapons are not wanted to be used plays into this ** This does not apply to toxic or non-nuclear states. Friends (WIP) * Luke883 * Nooodles * AntiJack * Johnson2k * Synargle * Devynaeri * Lemon * Brendan1903 * David_Crocket * RojoGuapo * Tailz * ProvingUnique * Dayzle * 1212 * Roling_stone * Paperpikmin * GeneralRhombus * Arganog * Waqit * IannotEn * Phantom1815 * RlZ58 Category:Players Category:Mod